Good Children
by Chinadoll1231
Summary: In a series of tragic events, Sasuke is killed in a car accident leaving his wife Sakura and a child. Naruto, his best friend is asked to be the child's father, and Sasuke's last wishes are for Naruto and Sakura to be happy together. AU SasuSaku SakuNaru


Okay, this is my 4th story so far!! and I have more coming.. PLEASE tell me what you think of this... I'm such a review whore. :) And if any of you know, Is it Otou-san, or Tou-san?? Do both mean father??

And disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto... sighs I wish it belonged to me...

Good Children

A little boy approached Naruto, "ano... Tou-san, what are you drinking?"

He sat on the velvet chair, sipping silently from a thin wine glass. "I'm drinking red wine."

"Ne, ne, tou-san, why do you drink this every night?"

"Because, hey wait! Isn't it time for you to go to bed? Mommy doesn't want you staying up late."

"B-but, I wanna…"

"No buts, now be a good boy, Tobi, and go to bed." Naruto patted Tobi's head, feeling the tell tale scar. He proceeded to carry the child to bed. With a grumbling child in his arms, Naruto walked to Tobi's room, and tucked him in.

Naruto returned to his chair, sipping from the wine glass. Reflected from the cup was a photograph of two people and a child, but Naruto didn't notice that. Naruto just stared in the red liquid, thinking back to a time, when there had been a third person in the picture.

"_Congratulations on getting married, Sasuke. So…. How does it feel to have a ring on your finger?"_

"_Heavy."_

"_Ehhh?! There can't be that much pressure. You aren't even married until tonight. Don't tell me you have cold feet already. Do you?_

"_Che, dobe. Of course not… The ring isn't heavy, but you are. Stop leaning on me!"_

"_Uchiha-san, it's a boy." The doctor happily informed Sasuke after coming out from 10 hours of intensive labor from his wife, Sakura. Sasuke paused long enough to hear those words before bursting into the room and hugging Sakura. _

"_Sasuke…. The baby…. You're crushing it."_

"_Oh!" Sasuke hesitantly lets go, and then straightens, trying to regain his cool image. "Hn…. A boy…. That's good news." _

"_He's so cute, he looks just like you. I wonder what his name…"_

"_Sakura…."_

"_Yes?"_

"_Arigatou", Sasuke says with a blush and Sakura smiles softly._

"_Ne, ne, Sasuke, you should name him Naruto!" Naruto exclaims with a smile. _

"_Che, are you stupid? If I give him your name, how could I tell the difference? Plus some of your idiot brain cells might rub off on him." Sasuke retorts._

"_But, Sasuke, my name is so cool, and power-"_

_At this point, Sakura decides to interrupt before Naruto embarrasses himself, "I think he should be called Tobi, Uchiha Tobi."_

_Soft laughter is heard on a fine Sunday afternoon as Tobi is seen riding on a tricycle giggling to himself. The sun shone brightly as he rode on, with his father watching. Tobi turns his head spotting a shiny object on the road, and decides to ride to it. Sasuke's face twists in horror as he sees a car coming and his body moves on its own accord. A loud screech can be heard, accompanied by the soft wailing of a young boy sitting on the side of the road. _

_Naruto's phone rings abruptly breaking the silence inside his office. He notes that the caller ID says that it is Sakura. He wonders why Sakura would call him when he was at work. _

"_Naruto! Sasuke-- Tobi-- car-- accident--hospital--"Sakura's heaving sobs can be heard on the phone, making her speech garbled as Naruto tries to understand what she is saying._

"_Sakura-chan! Calm down! Which hospital?"_

"_Konohagakure Hospital! Please come quickly!" those words are the only ones she manages before breaking into hysterical sobbing again._

"_Sakura, I'm coming right now!"_

_After hours of waiting outside the Intensive Care unit, Sakura and Naruto are ushered into the room by a doctor. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but this is all we can do. He may not have much time left, there is internal bleeding and several ruptured organs." _

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Can you hear me? Sasuke, don't die yet! Please, Sasuke you're my best friend!" Naruto shouts to his unresponsive friend on the hospital bed. Sakura stands in the corner crying, unable to stop or face Sasuke's pale and bandaged-covered face.

"… D-dobe, w-why… are you…. crying?" Sasuke manages to say through shaky breathes.

"S-Sasuke!!" Naruto chokes on the words he wants to say and his eyes sting with tears.

"Na-Naruto, p-please, be Tobi's father… you're a… good…. Friend... Take care of…Sa- Sakura… Ma-Make sure…. Tobi is… a… a… good… boy…"

"SASUKE!!" Sakura and Naruto's voices shout in unison as Sasuke's eyes close and the monitor flattens to a dull monotone beep.

"You may now kiss the bride…"

"Sakura-chan, I'm…"

Sakura kisses Naruto on the lips softly, then leans in and whispers, "Shh… This was his last wish. For Sasuke and Tobi, we have to be happy." She smiles and blinks away tears, as Naruto takes her hand and slides the ring through her finger.

"Tou-san, tou-san! Look! I learned how to ride a bike!" Tobi laughs as he rides in his two-wheeler bicycle. Naruto's eyes widen as he realizes that Tobi just called him his father unconsciously.

"Remember Tobi, stay away from the road!" Naruto reminds him.

"I know, I know!" Tobi rides away laughing.

"Ne, Sasuke, you always knew I loved her didn't you? I mean, that night, at that bachelor's party, I almost cried. But I was happy, you know? For you, I was happy that you found love, and that Sakura was happy too. I… I… would've been content if it was the four of us, you, me, Sakura, and Tobi. You didn't have to leave. It was supposed to be us together. I… I guess I just wish you didn't have to leave. You know, it's been a three years since you died. Tobi…. He's our son, never will I treat him differently than if he was my own. Tobi…. He's… a good boy you know? He just turned seven and he's so cute, he calls me tou-san all the time. He's…. really… he's a good boy… Ne, Sasuke?"

Naruto swirls the wine one more, and downs it in one gulp. He then returns to his bedroom where he kisses Sakura goodnight.

And Naruto imagines if Sasuke were here, he would answer, "Hai, Naruto, Tobi has… grown up so much." No, Naruto doesn't have to imagine, because Naruto knows that Sasuke is watching over him and Sakura and Tobi. "Yes, Tobi… is a good boy."


End file.
